lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Across the Sea
( ) to piętnasty odcinek ostatniego, szóstego sezonu Zagubionych. Po raz pierwszy zostanie wyemitowany na ABC 11 maja 2010 roku. Opis 250px|thumb|left|Jacob i jego brat tuż po narodzinach Na oceanie unoszą się szczątki rozbitej łodzi. Jednego z fragmentów trzyma się kobieta w czerwonej sukni, wyglądająca na obywatelkę Imperium Rzymskiego. Kobieta dryfuje, aż dociera do wyspy. Wchodzi do lasu, szukając jakiegoś źródła wody. Spotyka ją inna, starsza kobieta, w jasnej sukni. Rozmawiają po łacinie. Starsza kobieta pyta, czy wszystko w porządku i oferuje ciężarnej pomoc. Prowadzi ją do swojego obozowiska. Ciężarna przedstawia się jako Claudia. Druga kobieta opowiada, że jest na wyspie zupełnie sama i że trafiła na nią "w wyniku wypadku". Kobieta nie chce tłumaczyć nic więcej, nie pozwala też Claudii odchodzić z miejsca. Nagle ta zaczyna rodzić. Starsza kobieta odbiera poród. Rodzi się chłopiec. "Na imię mu Jacob", mówi Claudia, a piastunka zawija chłopca w biały kawałek materiału. Tuż po tym, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, Claudia zaczyna rodzić drugie dziecko. To kolejny chłopiec. "Wymyśliłam tylko jedno imię", stwierdza Claudia. Starsza kobieta kładzie go obok Jacoba, zawijając go w czarny materiał. Gdy Claudia chce zobaczyć swoje dzieci, nieznajoma mówi cicho "przepraszam", po czym rozbija jej głowę kamieniem. 250px|thumb|right|Claudia rozmawia ze strażniczką serca Wyspy Nastoletni chłopiec biega po plaży w czarnej koszuli. Znajduje coś w piasku. Przychodzi do niego drugi chłopiec, w białej koszuli. "To gra", mówi "czarny". Rozkłada pionki na planszy. Zna zasady, bo - jak twierdzi - "po prostu je zna". Prosi drugiego chłopca, by - jeśli chce z nim grać - nie mówił matce o jego znalezisku. Pyta w końcu: "To co, chcesz zagrać, Jacob?". Chłopiec w białej koszuli ustawia biały pionek po swojej stronie i mówi: "tak, chcę grać". 250px|thumb|left|Macocha pokazuje chłopcom źródło Wyspy Kobieta, która zabiła Claudię, tka arrasy w dżungli. Przybiega do niej Jacob. Zwraca się do niej: "matko". Matka pyta, co robili Jacob i jego brat na plaży. Syn odpowiada, że spacerowali, ale matka mu nie wierzy. Matka idzie na plażę do "czarnego". Ten domyśla się, że Jacob powiedział prawdę o znalezionej grze. "Jacob nie potrafi kłamać. Nie jest taki jak ty", mówi matka. "Ty jesteś... wyjątkowy". Chłopiec pyta, czy może zachować grę. Kobieta odpowiada, że sama mu ją zostawiła. Ten opowiada, że liczył na to, iż gra przybyła tu z innego miejsca: "gdzieś po drugiej stronie morza". Matka stwierdza: "nie ma innych miejsc. Wyspa to wszystko". Chłopiec zastanawia się, skąd wzięli się wobec tego mieszkańcy wyspy. Kobieta opowiada, że sama urodziła chłopców, a sama została urodzona przez swoją matkę, która już nie żyje. "Co to znaczy: nie żyje?", pyta brat Jacoba. "Ty nigdy nie będziesz się musiał tym martwić", odpowiada matka. 250px|thumb|right|Bezimienny chłopiec rozmawia z duchem Claudii Jacob z bratem polują na dzika. Nagle uciekający przed nimi zwierz zostaje przebity włócznią. Chłopcy, przestraszeni, chowają się za drzewa. Do dzika podchodzi kilku mężczyzn w skórzanych tunikach. Chłopcy biegną do matki, by opowiedzieć jej o tym wydarzeniu. "Oni nie są jak my", mówi o mężczyznach matka, "to nie jest ich miejsce. My jesteśmy tu w pewnym celu". Brat Jacoba chce wiedzieć, jaki to ważny cel ma ich obecność na wyspie. Matka początkowo wymiguje się od odpowiedzi, ale gdy "czarny" naciska, postanawia w końcu zabrać ich w pewne miejsce. Matka prowadzi chłopców, którzy mają zasłonięte opaskami oczy. Kobieta opowiada, że "Inni" są złymi ludźmi. Jest w nich złe to, co w każdym człowieku: "przychodzą, walczą, niszczą, psują. Zawsze kończy się tak samo". Jak później tłumaczy, "Inni" przybywają z odległej części wyspy, do której chłopcom nie wolno się zapuszczać, bo ludzie mają w naturze krzywdzenie innych. "Czy my też możemy krzywdzić?", pyta brat Jacoba. Matka odpowiada: "zrobiłam tak, byście nigdy nie mogli zrobić sobie nazwajem krzywdy". W końcu wszyscy docierają do miejsca, gdzie zmierzali. W małej grocie, do której spływa woda ze strumyka, bije bardzo intensywne światło. "Z jego powodu tu jesteśmy", mówi matka. "To najjaśniejsze, najcieplejsze światło jakie kiedykolwiek istniało", mówi matka. "Musimy dopilnować, by nikt go nie znalazł". Jak twierdzi matka, cząstka tego światła jest w każdym człowieku, ale ludziom to nie wystarcza - chcą więcej. Próbując zdobyć światło, mogliby je zgasić, a wtedy zgasłoby ono wszędzie. "Ale nie będę go mogła strzec wiecznie", kończy matka, "jeden z was będzie musiał mnie zastąpić". 250px|thumb|left|Macocha przy kole do manipulacji sercem Wyspy Chłopcy grają w swoją grę planszową. Brat Jacoba zwraca uwagę, że ten zrobił coś wbrew regułom. "Kiedyś wymyślisz sobie własną grę, wtedy wszyscy będą przestrzegać twoich reguł", mówi brat. Nagle widzi coś za plecami Jacoba: otoczoną dziwnym światłem postać Claudii. "Nie bój się, chodź ze mną", mówi Claudia. Brat zostawia Jacoba i podąża za swoją biologiczną matką. "Pokażę ci, skąd pochodzisz", słyszy od niej. Claudia prowadzi syna do osady, w której krzątają się ludzie. Kobieta opowiada, że osadnicy przybyli tu statkiem 13 lat temu, w tym momencie, co ona sama. "Czarny" jest przekonany, że poza wyspą nic nie ma, ale Claudia wyprowadza go z błędu. "Po drugiej stronie morza jest wiele rzeczy". Mówi też mu, że jest jego prawdziwą matką. 250px|thumb|right|Macocha i dorosły brat Jacoba Noc. Brat Jacoba pakuje się, po czym cichaczem wychodzi z obozu. Budzi też Jacoba, prosząc, by poszedł z nim. Jak stwierdza brat, obaj opuszczają "matkę" - a to dlatego, że ta cały czas ich okłamywała. "Matka nas kocha", sprzeciwia się Jacob. Jego brat w to nie wierzy. Jacob zaczyna go bić. Pojawia się matka we własnej osobie. Zatrzymuje Jacoba. "Czarny" wyrzuca jej wszystkie kłamstwa, o których się dowiedział. "Po drugiej stronie morza coś jest i tam się udam. Wrócę do domu", mówi brat Jacoba. Zachęca, by Jacob razem z nim poszedł tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Ten jednak odmawia. Matka chwyta "czarnego" za twarz i mówi mu: "cokolwiek ci powiedzieli, ty nigdy nie będziesz mógł opuścić tej wyspy". Brat w to nie wierzy. Odchodzi, zostawiając Jacoba samego z matką. Jacob przychodzi do matki. Ta stwierdza, że jego brat pewnie już nie wróci. Przyznaje się też, że zabiła Claudię. Zrobiła to, gdyż ta na pewno zabrałaby dzieci do pozostałych ludzi, a ci są "bardzo, bardzo źli". Matka mówi Jacobowi, że jest dobry. Ten pyta: "więc dlaczego jego kochasz bardziej ode mnie?". Matka zapewnia, że kocha obu synów, "na odmienny sposób". Prosi, by Jacob został z nią. Ten się zgadza. "Na pewien czas". 250px|thumb|left|Jacob zostaje nowym strażnikiem serca Wyspy Minęło 30 lat. Jacob jest już dojrzałym mężczyzną. Tka arrasy, rozmawia z matką, która "jest już zmęczona". Przygląda się osadzie, w której pracuje jego brat. Grają razem partyjkę swojej gry. Brat zastanawia się, czemu Jacob go odwiedza. Ten wyjaśnia, że chce się przekonać, czy matka miała rację i ludzie faktycznie są źli. Brat stwierdza, że owszem: "są chciwi, zakłamani, niegodni zaufania i pełni egoizmu". Mimo to brat z nimi zostaje, bo pomogą mu oni opuścić wyspę. Jacob wątpi, że to możliwe. Brat wyjmuje sztylet i rzuca nim w kierunku stojącej obok studni. Sztylet przywiera do kamiennej ściany. "Znajdujemy miejsca, gdzie metal zachowuje się dziwnie", mówi brat Jacoba. "Gdy je znajdziemy, zaczynamy kopać. Tym razem coś znaleźliśmy". Brat znowu zachęca Jacoba, by udał się razem z nim. Pozostawanie tutaj nie ma dla niego sensu. Jacob stwierdza jednak, że wyspa to jego dom. "Na pewno nie mój", odpowiada brat. Jacob wraca do matki i, zapytany, opowiada jej, co usłyszał od brata. Kobieta postanawia zobaczyć, jaki to sposób opuszczenia wyspy wymyślił brat Jacoba. Widząc studnię, niepokoi się. Schodzi na dół, gdzie brat wykonuje jakąś robotę metalurgiczną. Opowiada matce, jak przez 30 lat szukał miejsca, z którego pochodzi światło. Matka - słysząc, że obcy wiedzą o świetle - denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej. Brat Jacoba kontynuuje. W końcu wpadł na pomysł, by dotrzeć do światła wyspy inną drogą. Wyważa kawałek kamienia w ścianie, przy której stoi. Z otworu, który powstaje, bije strumień światła. Matka zauważa wielkie koło, które konstruuje brat Jacoba. Ten tłumaczy, że kiedy dotrze do światła i zbuduje wokół niego mechanizm, będzie w stanie manipulować światłem oraz wodą, a wyniku tego - opuścić wreszcie wyspę. Matka prosi, by "czarny" tego nie robił. Ten jednak robi jej tylko wyrzuty, że nie chciała mu wyjaśnić wszystkich tajemnic związanych z wyspą. "To nie jest moje miejsce", mówi brat. Matka jest zasmucony. Chce się pożegnać z synem. Obejmuje go. Brat Jacoba przytula się do niej jak dziecko, zaczyna płakać. Matka chwyta go wtedy i uderza jego głową o ścianę. Brat pada nieprzytomny. 250px|thumb|right|Sztylet bezimiennego syna przebija przybraną matkę Matka budzi Jacoba i szybko prowadzi go do groty, z której bije światło. "Teraz ty musisz go chronić". Jacob chce wiedzieć, co to jest. Słyszy: "To życie. To śmierć. To odrodzenie. To źródło, serce tej wyspy". Kobieta upomina, by Jacob nigdy nie schodził do groty, bo los osoby, która to zrobi, będzie gorszy niż śmierć. Następnie nalewa wino do kielicha, odprawiając szeptem rytuały po łacinie. Prosi Jacoba, by wypił wino - w ten sposób przyjmie odpowiedzialność za losy źródła i stanie się jednym ze swoją matką. Jacob nie chce chronić wyspy. Jednak matka przekonuje go, że to jego obowiązek. Jacob w końcu wypija. Tymczasem jego brat dochodzi do przytomności. Leży na ziemi. Obok jest studnia - zburzona i zasypana. Brat biegnie do swojej osady. Widzi, że wszystkie budynki zostały doszczętnie spalone, a wszyscy ludzie - zabici. Chwyta jedyny przedmiot, który mu pozostał - swoją grę planszową - i rozpacza. Jego boleść stopniowo przechodzi we wściekłość. 250px|thumb|left|Narodziny Potwora Idzie burza - stwierdzają Jacob i matka. Kobieta prosi syna, by nazbierał drewna. Sama wraca do obozowiska. Widzi, że arrasy zostały zniszczone. Pochyla się nad grą, która leży obok. Wyjmuje dwa pionki - biały i czarny kamień. Przygląda się im. Wtedy zostaje przebita sztyletem. Brat Jacoba jest zrozpaczony. Pyta matkę, czemu nie pozwoliła mu po prostu odejść. "Bo cię kocham", odpowiada kobieta. Następnie umiera. Na miejscu pojawia się Jacob. Widząc, co się stało, rzuca się na brata, bijąc go pięściami. Chwyta go i zaczyna go gdzieś ciągnąć. Brat opowiada, że matka zabiła wszystkich w osadzie. Mówi też, że Jacob nie może go zabić. Ten jednak stwierdza, że zrobi mu coś gorszego. Przybywają do "źródła wyspy". Jacob rzuca brata o kamienie, do strumyka. Jego ciało powoli osuwa się wgłąb groty. Po chwili zaczynają się stamtąd wydobywać dziwne, mechaniczne odgłosy. Ziemia drży. Z groty wylatuje wielki słup czarnego dymu. Przelatuje nad drzewami i znika. 250px|thumb|right|John Locke w retrospekcji z 28 września 2004 Jacob idzie przez dżunglę, nie wiedząc do końca, co się stało. Obmywa się w strumyku. Zauważa coś leżącego niedaleko. To zwłoki jego brata - wyglądają, jakby rzucono nimi z wielką siłą. Jacob rozpacza. Zabiera brata do obozowiska. Układa jego ciało na ziemi. Chowa biały i czarny kamyk do woreczka. Widzimy, jak ten sam woreczek znajduje Jack, kilka dni po przybyciu na wyspę. Jacob układa ciało matki obok brata. "To nasi właśni Adam i Ewa", mówi Locke, widząc dwa szkielety w grocie. Jacob patrzy się na swoją zmarłą rodzinę i płacze. "Żegnaj, bracie". Ciekawostki * To pierwszy odcinek w historii serialu gdzie o\poza retrospekcjami z pierwszego sezonu nie występuje nikt z głównej obsady * To drugi odcinek w 6 sezonie ( po ) gdy pojawiają się retrospekcje * Możliwe, że Locke w odcinku zobaczył serce wyspy, ponieważ mówił, że to co zobaczył było piękne, tak samo jak światło nazywał wróg Jacoba Cytaty *'Wróg Jacoba:' Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi opuścić wyspy? *'Matka Jacoba:' Ponieważ Cię kocham. *'Wróg Jacoba:' Odchodzę Jacob, znalazłem wyjście z Wyspy. *'Jacob:' To niemożliwe. Nie ma wyjścia z Wyspy. *'Wróg Jacoba: '''Chodz ze mną Jacob, proszę. Co zrobisz kiedy ona umrze? *'Jacob: Ona nigdy nie umrze! *'Wróg Jacoba: '''Jacob, wszystko umiera! *'Jacob: 'Nie chce opuścić tej wyspy, to mój dom. *'Wróg Jacoba: Ale nie mój. *'Jacob:' Żegnaj bracie. Żegnaj. Galeria Pytania bez odpowiedzi *Na czym polega wina? *Skąd na wyspie wzięła się przybrana matka Jacoba? *Tak samo jak Claudia ar:وراء البحر de:6.15 Übers Meer en:Across the Sea es:Across the Sea fr:6x15 it:Al di là del mare nl:Across the Sea pt:Across the Sea ru:За морем